harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
HF Number 1
Previously on Harpers Falls: *The Harper family lost their matriarch and patriarch to death. Violet to old age; and Richard to a stress related stroke. *Michelle Harper lost her husband to divorce, and ironically, gained a friend in the other woman, Marie Sanborne; and gained the CEO-ship of the family company, Harper Industries. *Michael Harper is named the new headmaster of Harper Academy. *Aileen Harper crossed swords with various members of the family. *Aileen's former friend, Hannah Anderson was adopted by the Harpers; and her other former friend, Julie Wandsworth, became allied with her cousin, Sheila. *Sheila's brother, Chris and his boyfriend, Alex, were married at Harvard Chapel in Boston; and sometime later, her cousin, Dylan Harper and Kip Langsberg were married as well. *Jason and Aaron Harper rewrote all the stocks and reissued them to the family, excluding and disowning Aileen, who was furious. Two months have elapsed since the death of Richard and Violet Harper, and things have not calmed down at all. Aileen, besides being furious at her aunt Michelle, now also have her wrath aimed at her uncles, Aaron and Jason. Aileen hadn't been arrested, yet, as she still raged that she was a Harper, and as such, expected preferential treatment. She stormed down Attleboro Avenue, where Dylan Harper and Kip Langsberg lived, but she didn't go up the flagstone walk to the house. After she attempted to vandalize the house, Dylan and Kip had a protective order slapped against her. Besides, they were of no consequence, to her. She stormed over to the Harper Academy grounds, where she still ruled, as the most popular student, and saw a group of girls talking. She sauntered over to the group. Immediately, the girls dispersed. Aileen's jaw dropped. "You creeps, when I come over, people listen!" she screamed, "you don't walk away from me!" The girls whispered, "Who is that?" one of them asked as Aileen screamed and raved. "Oh, her! That's Aileen Harper," another girl said, "She thinks that because her name is Harper, that allows her to consider the school her own personal fiefdom." "Doesn't she have a brother and sister?" the first girl asked. "Yeah," her friend said, "They are both very sweet people. Dylan is gay, and has a partner named Kip Langsberg, equally wealthy and just as sweet as Dyl, they live not far from school here; and Rosemary, man, she is one nice kid! So is her cousin, Sheila Wainwright. Her brother, Chris is married to a guy named Alex; and they are also very nice." "Didn't Mr. Harper adopt Hannah Anderson?" the first girl asked. "Yeah, she was adopted, despite Aileen's tantrums," her friend smiled, "I bet it was a real turn when Aileen screamed about Hannah being adopted." "Didn't Hannah lose her folks?" asked another girl in the group. "Yeah," the first girl said, "They died in a plane crash, and that fair weather fiend, Aileen kept taunting her about how she had parents and Hannah didn't." "Boy, how can she be so cruel?!" another of the girls said acidly, "Hannah lost her family and Aileen taunted her about it mercilessly!" Aileen overheard them and screamed at them, "I have the right to, because this is MY school!" she shrilled. One of the girls got mad and pushed her in the pond. The whole group laughed and walked off. Dylan looked at Aileen sitting wet and soggy in the pond, "Well, dear sister," he said, loading on the irony, "Who did you offend today?" Aileen pulled herself up out of the pond, "Who cares?!" she scorned, "They're all a batch of miserable losers!" She then stormed off. Dylan sighed, "She is hell-bent on hating us," he said to Kip, "no matter what we do." "I wouldn't worry, Dyl," Kip said, "you offered an olive branch, and then she rejected it. It's not your fault." "Yeah," Dylan said, "I think we should go meet Rosemary and Hannah, for lunch." "That's right," Kip said, "Hannah and Rose are meeting us at the Scod restaurant, so I think we should be on our way! Also, Sheila; Chris and Alex are meeting us there too!" Dylan and Kip walked off, as Aileen screamed in fury. Sheila met up with Dylan and Kip; as they were on their way. It was a tradition that everyone met at a restaurant and enjoyed each other's company. Aileen stormed off for her dorm. I hate those losers! she muttered, They're having fun, and I hate them that nobody likes me! What will happen next? Tune in and see Category:Episodes